The Namekian mating season
by Mandymom
Summary: It's that time of the Namekian year. Piccolo surely will resist his instincts...right? Contains PiccoloxVegeta, and GokuxVegeta.


Piccolo was preparing for his little suprise for Vegeta. He spread rose petals over the bed sheets.

"I heard earthlings use these as symbols of passion. And there's going to be a lot of passion!"

"Piccolo what are you doing?"

"Preparing."

"For what?"

"I'm planning to make love with Vegeta today! Make love... why do earthlings even use that term?"

"Rainbownans use that term too."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"Huh."

"I can't believe it's that time of the Namekian year already..."

"Me neither. Time seems to go by so quickly..."

"Yeah well... have fun with Vegeta!"

"Vegeta!"

"What do you wa-" Vegeta began to ask. Piccolo was currently wearing something that only covered his crotch. "Oh."

"Like what you see?" Piccolo asked. _Just roll with it..._ Vegeta thought. He could feel his sexual urges flare up.

"Eh, I have seen better."

"Am I not good enough?"

"No no... your fine."

"Let's get this started then!" Piccolo grabbed Vegeta's crotch. This caused Vegeta to get a shocked look on his face. This only heightened his urges. "Did I grab it too hard?"

"No... it's okay."

"I know those parts are senstive..."

"Of course you do you have those parts also!" _Probably doesn't really know what my sex is. How did he even figure this stuff out?_

"Yep." Piccolo gently removed Vegeta's pants after letting go of his crotch.

"What if we get caught?"

"There's nothing to worry about. They will just back away slowly then leave us alone." Piccolo tenderily removed Vegeta's boxers. "Hey wait a minute..."

"What's the problem? It's a dick."

"You only have one set of parts."

"Yeah well what's your point?"

"I haven't seen that before."

"Well that's the norm for my species."

"Your species is weird."

"I get that alot."

"I feel the exictment already." Piccolo removed the cloth thing that was covering his crotch "I feel so wet..."

"WAIT!" Heartbreaker screamed.

"Huh? Seriously? We were just getting started!"

"Vegeta I forgot to tell you som- oh sorry to interupt your special time... anyway. It's the Namekian mating season so... basically Piccolo has gotten crazy about sex. And so has every other Namekian but who cares about them."

"I have noticed."

"Are you seriously going to go through with that?"

"I haven't had a good f#ck in a while, so sure." _Besides the fact my instincts are driving me to do it._

"I'll just leave you two alone."

 **After Vegeta and Piccolo had sex**

"That was better then expected."

"It felt so good..."

"I expected it to be okay. But it was fantastic!"

"Your good in bed."

"Of course I am."

"PICCOLO!" Kami shouted. "I can't believe you!"

"What's the problem?"

"The problem is you had sex!"

"So?"

"So your going to get us pregnant!"

"That was a secondary goal."

"ARGH! YOU ANNOY ME SO MUCH!"

"Who cares Kami. Anyway... I better get dressed, shouldn't be going around naked."

"Ditto. Even the who cares Kami part."

"It felt good didn't it?"

"Yes it did feel good... that's really the only postive aspect about it."

"You wanted it the whole time didn't you..."

"COULDN'T WE HAVE THIS CONVERASTION IN PRIVATE?!"

"So I'm very annoying right now huh? Why don't you just go kill yourself then?!"

"If I die you will also die. Even if the me now wasn't just a temporay magic hologram..."

"Your right...why don't we go kill ourselves then?"

"Please don't die! You make a great sex partner! And besides, do you really want to die?"

"No not really."

"Nah."

"Hey dad what are you doi-" Trunks asked. "Uh... either your going to have special lovey dovey time or you did..."

"It's the latter."

"How does he know what sex is?"

"He kinda does.."

"Hey wait. I thought Piccolo was a guy."

"You see... Namekians have both guy parts and girl parts. It's... complicated to say the least."

"Why would you tap that?"

"TRUNKS! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT USING THAT PHRASE?!"

"But dad... it's revalant here!"

"Well I can't argue with that. But your not old enough to be using that kind of language."

"Okay sorry."

"Don't tell anyone you saw us naked. Got it?"

"I wasn't going to tell anyone... except Goten maybe. He's good at keeping secrets."

"Good." Vegeta put his boxers back on.

"I can't believe some random kid saw me naked... how embarrasing." Piccolo got dressed with the clothes beam. "That's so useful!"

"Yeah yeah. Now leave us alone!"

"Okay!" Trunks ran off to go find Goten. "GOTEN!"

"Yeah Trunks?"

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure!" Trunks and Goten ran to Goten's room then closed the door.

"I saw something that I never thought I would see... ever. Piccolo and my dad were..."

"Having special lovey dovey time?"

"How did you guess?"

"Well... I caught them in the act."

"REALLY?!" 

"I kinda liked seeing them go at it."

"Did you record it?"

"Yep."

"Can I see?"

"Sure!" Goten took out the portable video player/recorder. He played the video of Piccolo and Vegeta having sex.

"Wow... I kinda like seeing them go at it too."

"Don't tell Chi-Chi I have this.

"I won't."

"Maybe we should have worn headphones?"

"Too late now."

"GOTEN!" Chi-Chi yelled. She opened the door to Goten's room.

"Uh..."

"What did I tell you about watching porn?"

"I'm sorry mom."

"Your suppose to watch it with headphones! And your showing it to Trunks?!"

"Well he saw them naked."

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Your mom let's you watch porn?"

"Goku coaxed her into letting me watch it."

"Okay. Speaking of which, where is your dad?"

"He's napping."

 **Meanwhile, with Goku...**

"Food..." Goku said in his sleep. "So delicous..." Goku was eating an entire feast of food in his dream. He quickly finished. "More please..." In his dream, Chi-Chi gave him more food.

"How much food can one Goku eat?" Dream Chi-Chi asked.

"Kakarot! Your eating more food then even a typical Sayian would in one sitting!" Dream Vegeta stated, shocked.

"Oh hey Vegeta!" Dream Goku greeted.

"Kakarot how can you eat so much?!"

"I don't know Vegeta."

"Goten saw me and Piccolo having sex."

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing can ruin your appetite Kakarot."

"Yep!"

"I can't believe this."

"I can!" Dream Goku said with a mouthful of food. Suddenly, Goku's dream changed. He moaned in his sleep. It was a dream where him and Vegeta were naked, and they still had their tails.

"Kakarot where are we?" Dream Vegeta asked.

"Your naked!"

"Kakarot that's not important." Dream Vegeta covered his crotch with his tail. "We have to figure out where we are." Dream Vegeta didn't really do a good job of covering his crotch though. "And how to get back to Earth."

"Okay Vegeta..." Goku waved his tail around.

"Stop messing around with your tail Kakarot."

"But I haven't had one in forever!"

"I don't care."

"First I see your brother wearing a thong Kakarot then now I see you naked. Is the world trying to make me gay? There was no reason to wear nothing but armor and something to cover up the private parts because armor does a terrible job of covering that up. I know from experience Kakarot. He could have put on MORE!"

"Probably not."

"Oh great..." Dream Vegeta mumbled.

"Is something wrong?"

"Kakarot it isn't life threatening so it doesn't matter."

"But Vegeta..."

"I told you it doesn't matter." Dream Vegeta was holding his crotch, blushing.

"You kinda look like you have to pee Vegeta..." Dream Vegeta was now also holding his crotch with his tail.

"I don't really want you to see my dick Kakarot..."

"Vegeta you don't have to be so modest. We have the same parts."

"I know but..."

"Vegeta just let it go." Dream Vegeta nodded and let go of his crotch completely.

"Since there really isn't anyone else around..." Dream Vegeta stated. "I guess... I could relieve myself in front of you. You wouldn't mind Kakarot would you? It's okay if you look." Dream Goku's face lit up. Goku laughed in his sleep.

"I wouldn't mind Vegeta!"

"Okay... if you say so..." Dream Vegeta started peeing. Dream Goku started drooling. He could feel his crotch grow hotter, a goofy grin spreading across his face. A few minutes later, Dream Vegeta was done. Dream Vegeta faced Dream Goku.

"What's with that look on your face Kakarot?" Dream Vegeta asked, but realized Dream Goku was turned on by seeing him pee, causing him to blush. "Nevermind Kakarot. Do you have to go too?"

"Nah."

"Okay... what now Kakarot?"

"I'm not sure." Dream Goku waved his tail gently, then had his tail up in the shape of half a heart with his back turned to Dream Vegeta. "Hmm?"

"Kakarot what are you doing?"

"Trying to say that I love you, silly!"

"You... love me Kakarot?"

"Yeah Vegeta!"

"I don't know what to say..." Dream Vegeta touched his tail with Dream Goku's, making a full heart shape.

"Your heart does!"

"Kakarot that doesn't mean anything."

"Our tails are touching! It probably means you love me back!" Dream Goku's eyes shifted to his tail, noticing his tail and Dream Vegeta's made a heart shape. "Yep! You do love me!"

"I didn't expect you would find out this way... or find out at all Kakarot."

"Well things happen!" Goku suddenly woke up, blushing.

"What was that all about?" Goku asked himself. "Is my heart trying to tell me something?" Goku shook his head and went to the bathroom before getting his after nap snack. He walked over to Vegeta. "Vegeta I had the weirdest dream."

"What was it Kakarot?"

"Well the first dream I had was where I was eating. But then there was this weird part where you mentioned my son Goten seeing you and Piccolo have sex... then the second dream I had we were both naked and in some kinda void I guess?"

"Wait Piccolo and you were naked in some void?"

"No. It was you and me Vegeta!"

"Okay that makes more sense you have no idea what Piccolo looks like down there." 

"And you know?"

"Uh... just get on with the dream."

"The weird part was that we both had our tails. You tried to cover yourself with your tail but it didn't really work. Then you were talking about the world trying to make you gay and my brother in a thong...you mentioned armor being terrible at covering the private parts and you know from experience. I waved my tail around and you told me to stop messing around with it. I told you I hadn't had one in forever and you told me you didn't care. Then you grabbed your crotch then I guessed you had to pee. You then covered your crotch with your tail and said you didn't want me to see your dick. I said we have the same parts and you didn't have to be so modest. Then you let go of your crotch. You said since there really isn't anyone else around you might as well relieve yourself in front of me. You asked if I would mind and that it was okay if I looked."

"Kakarot I would only pee in front of you if I really had to go and there was no other option but to pee myself.

"I know but it's a dream. So anyway I said I wouldn't mind and I got all exicted. You replied with okay if you say so and then started peeing. It turned me on because I get turned on by that kind of stuff. I could feel my crotch get hotter and I smiled. A few minutes later you were done and you looked at me. You asked what was with the look on my face then you realized I was turned on and said nevermind. You blushed then asked if I had to go to. I replied that I didn't and then you asked what now. I waved my tail around then bent it in the shape of half of a love heart. Also my back was turned. You asked what I was doing then I said that I loved you. You questioned me loving you then you didn't know what to say. Our tails touched and made a love heart shape. I said your heart does and you claimed it doesn't mean anything. I said our tails were touching and that probably meant you love me. I looked then said you did love me. You said that you didn't expect I would find out this way or at all. Then I said things happen. And that's the entire dream!"

"The Sayian tail love symbol? But that only happens when-"

"When what Vegeta?"

"When two Sayians... love each other. That means that you... love me." Vegeta was blushing.

"In a romantic way."

"It can be in a sexual way too."

"So...I'm in love with you. Oh well, it's not like you will ever love me back or anything."

"Wait Kakarot...I um... love you back." Goku gapsed. He kissed Vegeta. Vegeta kissed back. Then Goten saw.

"I don't think mom will be happy about this."

 **The end**


End file.
